


Memories of You

by Calcu22



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Persona, Multi, but setting and characters is all taz, but there is magic?, it's the plot of persona 3, no magic, there is still elves and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22
Summary: Taako and Lup have moved to the city of Neverwinter where their lives are turned upside down with: shadowy creatures that eat peoples emotion, a skeleton that keep trying to have philosophical discussions while Taako sleeps, an old lady who keeps talking about personas and fusion but not how she made her scones, a nerd who is a robo-boy, a little boy who is more robotic then the robot, and a whole bunch of other stuff.And that isn't even counting normal high school shit.





	Memories of You

Taako was happy when he heard that their second cousin whatever times removed got tired of them and shipped them off to Neverwinter with a scholarship that either knew about. Lup was seconds away from losing her shit, and Taako was seriously starting to come up with ways to live on their own. At least now they can finish high school before having to worry about getting jobs and all that.

The train ride was long, and it was going to be midnight before they even pulled into the city. Lup was reading one of her nerd books and Taako was doodling until he started to doze off.

_He was in an huge elevator with blue velvet curiants all over and no door in sight._

_Directly in front of him was an old woman, hunched over a table with cards on them._

“Koko, time to get moving.”

Taako shot up before realizing it was only his sister.

“Hachi machi, I thought we would never arrive.” Taako complained as he stretched, his sister alradying handing him the duffle bag that held all of his stuff.

Mostly his. There was probably a good chuck that was technically Lup’s, but what did that matter.

“So, want to try paying for a uber, or just walk?”

Taako yawned and almost walked into someone if Lup didn’t tug on his arm. “Walk. It cost less and I’m planning on making our food. No way i’m going to eat cafeteria food again.”

Lup chuckled just as the clock in the station hit 12.

Time seemed to slow down as they walked out of the station, but Taako didn’t pay much attention to it. He was tired and needed to get some shut eye. So what if there seemed to be less people then before. It was late and no one wants to be traveling at this hour.

“Huh, Doesn’t the moon look... off?” Lup mentioned as they walked outside.

“It’s a little green I guess, but doesn’t the pollution in the city effect the sky or something?” Taako said along with another yawn.

It was also at the stage were Taako couldn’t tell it was full or not. Not that he cared since he wasn’t a werewolf or anything.

“I guess so...” Lup still didn’t look too satisfied, but they continued walking.

Lucky Lup printed out a map before leaving because Taako’s cell decided to die on him again. Still it was beyond annoying, even as they quickly talked about nothing too important.  

“I can’t believe we have to start school tomorrow. Couldn’t they just get us in a week early?”

“That’s what happened when we transfer halfway through the year Koko.”

They soon came across a old looking brick building. Maybe not that old since it wasn’t falling apart, but nothing like the other skyscrapers that surrounded it.

“This is?” Taako asked as he tried turning his phone back on one last time.

Nahda.

“Looks like it. Ready to get this over with?” Lup said with a grin that disguised any worry that she had.

Taako shrugged as he pushed his cell back into his pocket. For april it was really cold, and he barely suppressed a shudder.

Lup was the one who opened the door, and there standing over by the front desk was a tall figure wearing a black trench coat.

“Yo, are you the check in person?”

They nodded, and handed Lup a clipboard.

“You two just need to sign the contract.” The deep voice said in the worst cockney accent Taako has ever heard.

“Slow down my dude, no one said anything about a contract.” Taako said, standing next to Lup.

The figure wasn’t that much tall now that they were closer, but their hood was still up so Taako couldn’t see if this was someone their age or not.

“Don’t worry. It’s just to promise that you will take full responsibility for your actions. Standard proceedings and all.”

Lup was still frowning as she mumbled in elvish.

“That is all it says on here.”

Rolling his eye Taako snatched the clipboard from his sister.

“I just want to go sleep for ten hours, and since I have class tomorrow...”

Taako signed it as ‘Taako, You know, From TV?’ before handing it over to Lup.

Lup scribled her own name and fake last name, before heading it back to the goth enthusiasm.

“You would do well to remember that time waits for no one. It delivers us all to the same end.”

And with that cryptic talk done, the figure was gone. Disappeared like they were never there to being with. Along with the clipboard.

“What? How can you be...”

Taako turned to see a human around their age with dark skin and white hair that was in a messy bun. Which, it was in the middle of the night so Taako could get that she wasn’t expecting them, but she didn’t even turn on the lights?

“S-shit.”

Then Taako noticed the gun in her hand. Which, _holy shit there was a gun_.

Lup moved in front of Taako, smiling easily at the girl.

“Hey now, take it easy. We’re Lup and Taako? The transfer students on the scholarship?” Lup had her hands up, and if it wasn’t for her ears that were pressed against the side of her head, Taako would have thought she was fine with this.

The human’s hands were shaking as she lifted the gun up... and pointed it at herself.

“Whoa, wait a moment-” Lup started to say as Taako grabbed her hand.

He wasn’t going to stick around as some crazy girl shot herself. Knowing their luck, they would get blamed for it and then it would be back to square one.

Then the lights were back on.

The scene was completely different. The girl dropped the gun, still holding it in her hands, as she smiled at them.

“You’re not one of them.”

“Not one of what?” Lup asked at the same time Taako demanded to know, “What the hell was that?”

The human shook her head, still smiling, though Taako thought it was more out of relieve than anything else.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s... not even a real gun.” The girl said as she put the fake gun into a hoster she had on her leg. “I’m Lucretia. Davenport did mention about some people staying here until paperwork get shorted, but I didn’t think you would arrive during- I mean so late.”

Lup looked back at Taako, looking just as confused as he felt.

“Then why were you pointing it at yourself?” Taako asked because, what the actual hell was that.

Lucretia looked shocked for a moment before smiling again, this time looking more like a scared animal.

“I didn’t, but it must have been hard to see with the lights off. Um, I should show you two your room.” And with that Lucretia stiffly turned around and started walking up the stairs at the other end of the hall.

“Okay, I think we found people crazier than us Fruit Lup.” Taako said under his breath as he picked his bag back up.

“I’m not sure koko, I think something else is going on here.”

“Nope. I’m stopping you right there. We are going to bed, and sleeping. You are not going to drag me into solving whatever mystery you think this is.”

Lup snorted, and looked back at Taako with an expression he knows all too well.

“I’ll wait until you get your beauty rest bro.”

Lucretia was waiting for them at the top of the second floor, looking really uncomfortable with the situation. Taako could feel more symothdic if it wasn’t so late and she didn’t have a ‘fake’ gun on her.

“Um, so boys are on this floor, and the free room is at the end of the hall. This is a co-ed dorm so, it doesn’t really matter, but it makes the parents happy I think. Having the floors separated.”

Taako didn’t realize that they would have their own rooms. For as long as he can remember they always shared one. More often than not also sharing a bed as well.

“Coolio, i’ll just see you tomorrow koko.” Lup said with a half wave as she followed Lucretia back up stairs, only for Lucretia to stop.

“Oh! About what happened... can you two keep it a secret?”

“What? Are you worried that we’ll tell everyone you thought pretending to shoot yourself would be a good way to keep questionable strangers from brakening in?” Taako asked as Lup subtly  laughed behind her hand.

“When you put it like that it does seem very silly.” Lucretia said to herself before turning back, looking serious. “But please promise? You... I might just be paranoid, but please don’t mention it?”

“Fine. Good night weirdos.” Taako said as he turned, already knowing that his sister was probably flipping him off if the gasps from the human meant anything.

Two of the room already had names of them. Drew Davenport, and Merle Highchurch. Taako was a little surprised by that last one, since Highchurch was some big corporation family of dwarfs. He wasn’t sure what they did, but if this Merle was part of that family he must be loaded.

The both the room at the end of the hall had blank name plates, but Taako opened the one of the right.

There was a bed, a table, and oh look. He even got his own sink with a mirror. Taako dropped the duffle bag into the chair and got ready for bed.

Taako didn’t even remember getting into the bed before he was woken up by a knock on the door.

“Taako? Are you in there? I tried waking up your sister but-”

Taako opened the door to see Lucretia already dressed. It was a plain skirt and top that made Lucretia look older than she did last night. Her hair was also pulled up again, and Taako was willing to bet that was how she always did her hair.

“...I thought it would be good for me to go with you two to school, since it’s your first day.” Lucretia said while looking at the wall.

“Yeah, Lulu has sleep through a fire alarm more than once. I’ll get her.”

Taako moved based Lucretia, not even bothering to lock the door since there wasn’t anything he had that was worth stealing. Maybe his phone, but that was in his pocket still. And probably still dead.

“That would be great. We need to catch the light rain in 30 minutes so-”

“Wait 30 minutes? Fuck I wanted to make breakfast this morning!” Taako yelled as he ran up the stairs.

Well, less run and more like he took two steps at a time. But Lup was not a morning person. It would be lucky if he got ready in half an hour, but his dear sister wouldn’t even be out of her bed in that time.

“Lup! Get the hell up!” Taako banged on the door of the room directly above his.

“Wait, I don’t think you need to be that loud...”

Taako then bent down and pulled a bobby pin out of his hair, and started working on the lock.

“Are you... _are you picking the lock?_ ” Lucretia whispered, and Taako rolled his eyes as he focused.

Taako thought it was pretty obvious what he was doing, but Lucretia seen like a ‘good girl’ so maybe he shouldn’t be too hard on her. Still, Taako and Lup taucht themselves using the internet. It wasn’t that hard to figure out.

But before he could get it, the door opened and he fell on his face instead.

“I didn’t even lock it.”

“How I was to know that?”

“I don’t know, maybe try opening it first you dingus?” Lup said with a yawn that broke into the sass she was channeling.

Taako got up, noticed that Lucretia was blushing hard and not looking at Lup.

“Luce, be a dear and make sure my sister doesn’t fall back asleep. I’m going to make some eggs and toast.” Taako said, not even giving Lucretia time to respond before heading back to the ground floor.

The kitchen was behind the dining room table that was next to the lobby, and thankfully was fully stocked and clean. In fact, while it doesn’t look like it has been used much, it was probably the nicest kitchen that Taako has ever been in. Baring Aunt Tia of course, but that was nice in that it was homey, while this was nice because Taako was able to find everything that he needed.

Taako made enough scrambled eggs for the three of them, even if Lucretia has already eaten something. He really hopes she isn’t someone who skips breakfast, but you never know. The girls came down by the time he was finished and Lup still looked like she was half asleep. At least she was wearing clothes that covered her stomach and legs so Lucretia didn’t look like she was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to her checks.

Taako piled on a plate, handing it to Lup before serving himself any.

“What, no coffee?” Lup said in between yawns.

“There’s some of that instance shit, but I figured you would rather die that drink that.” Taako said, scrunching up his nose in disgust before noticing Lucretia standing awkwardly in the doorway of the kitchen. “Lucretia, you want any?”

“Oh, is there enough?”

“Sure is my dude. Feel free to eat the rest if you want.” Taako said as he moved passed the girl to go sit next to Lup at the table.

“Thank you... I have some tea if you want. There should be enough time to boil the water if I use the microwave.” Lucretia said as she disappeared from Taako’s line of sight now that he was in the dining room.

“You use the microwave and not a kettle to boil water? How dare you Lucy Liu.” Lup said with a smile that Taako snorted at.

“S-sorry. I can use the kettle, but we’ll be cutting it really close and...”

“Lulu’s just making a goof.” Taako told the poor girl before she could continue she apology.

“Yeah, I really don’t care how it’s made. Some tea could be great.”

Taako pilled his eggs that were perfectly cooked unto the brown toast before eating it. The small tv in lobby was one, but the volume was too low for Taako to hear clearly. Soundly like the news, and something about coma patients? Taako wasn’t sure if he hear that correctly, but maybe there is like a hospital in Neverwinter that specialise in that shit.

Lucretia came out with her plate, before rushing back into the kitchen.

“I’m almost done, want me to watch the tea?” Lup said, already standing up as she scarfed down the last of her eggs like some kind of animal.

“If you want... I was trying to find some traveling mugs. I have one, and I know there are some extras since Merle keeps misplacing his..” Taako heard Lucretia talk about as Lup walked in.

Leaving her empty plate behind. Who even does that?

Lucretia came back out looking flustered again, which Taako made sure to wag is eyebrows at which caused the girl to turn even more red. Taako tried to mind his own business once Lucretia sat down and started eating, but this was the first time someone outside of his family eat his cooking. And as much at Lup says she doesn’t bother sugar coating her complements, Taako can’t help but wonder if his food is actually good or not.

Most of it is self taught besides for their aunt, and she died a while ago now.

“Oh, wow! This is... this is pretty good Taako.”

“It’s just eggs. You should try some of my cookies if you want something that is fucking amazing.” Taako said with a snort, not caring one bit that Lucretia seem to be really enjoying the simple meal.

“Tea’s all done!” Lup said as she carried out three mugs.

“I don’t want any smelly leaf water.”

“Don’t worry, I just put my leftover energy drink in it. You can have some if you want.” Lup said, holding out one of the mugs so of course Taako had to take it.

“We should really get going. The lightrail to the island get crowded.”

“Island?” Lup and Taako asked at the same time.

Lucretia nodded as she took her plate, along with Taako’s and Lup’s, into the kitchen.

“It’s a man made island build about tweety ago. Use to be a research facility, but after it closed down a decade ago it got remodeled into the high school.”

“Damn, so is it still high tech?” Lup asked with a whistle as she throw her bag over her shoulder.

“Much more than my middle school. There’s lot of labs and extracurricular activities. And what there isn’t classes for, you can find or even make your own club. I’m actually part of the student body... only as the recorder though.” Lucretia gave Lup another nervous looking smile.

“And you’re a freshman right? That isn’t bad at all Lucy.”

“I’m a sophomore like you two. I skipped a grade in middle school so I am still younger, but this is my second year at Neverwinter high.”

Taako started toning out their conversation by the time they got on the train. It was probably the nicest thing Taako has ever been on. It was above the street and all shiny and new. Not to mention free with their student ID, which they were sent in the mail over a week ago. They weren’t able to get a seat, but the view while going over the lake wasn’t too bad. Lup stopped interrogating Lucretia long enough to take a look out the windows at the very least.

When they arrived at their stop it was only a block’s walk to the school, which looked more like an university campus then a freaking high school.

“This is the main building, but there athletics build is connected on the second floor, and the the track is behind that. Do you two know where you’re classes are? I might be able to show you since my first class on mondays is journalism.”

“We needed to talk to someone about our schedule, some teacher.” Taako forgot about that until this moment, and from the look on Lup’s face it seemed that she did as well.

“The staff hall is on the first floor and to the left of the front doors... are you two going to have time? I didn’t realized you had stuff to do before class started.”

“Eh, too late to do anything about it now. Thanks for all the help Luce, maybe we’ll ask about that tour later.” Lup said with a smile that had Lucretia going red again.

Honestly, Taako was just as much as a flirt as Lup, but at this rate Taako was getting worried for the girl’s health. Having that much blood rushing to your head so many times in one day can’t be great.

“I... uh... sure. A-Any time you need it.” Lucretia said with a wave before continuing straight and up some stairs.

For once, Taako and Lup went to where they needed to go. The room was filled with desks and computers, and Taako could smell some coffee. Hachi, machi. Did these teachers have a espresso machine in their office?

“Can I help you two?” A well put together teacher asked, walking over to them.

“Lup and Taako. We were told to come here to pick up our schedules.” Lup said as she gestured at herself and Taako.

The woman’s face light up.

“The scholarship winners. Well, it must be fate that I was still here when you two stopped by. I’m Miss. Istus, the sophomore english teacher for both of you.” Istus said with a kind smile, handing both of them a piece of paper from the messy table next to them.

Taako skimmed down the list, seeing that he had home ec which he wanted, and PE with was going to suck. Then all the basic classes like math, science, english...

“It is so good that the two of you were comfortable enough to return. If there is anything you need, you can alway talk to me. Even send a email if that would be easier.” Istus said, and Taako was a little surprised not to see any sign of pity on her face.

It was obvious that she knew that Taako and Lup were all alone. After all, their parents died in a car crash almost a decade ago, and they were the only ones who survived the terrible crash. Teachers are always the first to try to ‘help’ them out. Or just ignore them.

Taako prefer the latter.

“Yeah... we’ll let you know.” Lup said as Taako walked out without a word.

He wanted to leave the school, but Lup was soon back at his side and already comparing their schedule.

“Looks like we are in different science and math class... and electives. Damn you got PE?”

“I am going to die.”

“I might join you. I got music class. What am I even going to play? The Kazoo?”

Taako snorted at that.

“You probably still be the coolest kid in that nerdy class.”

“That’s a given... come on. We might as well get to class. History’s first right?” Lup said as she lead the way even though she didn’t have any better idea were the classroom was then Taako.

The school was much bigger than their last one, but wasn’t too hard to find the room number. Taako doesn’t understand why they would have 100s on the first floor and 200s on the second when there isn’t going to be 100 room on each floor. Seem like a waste of time of you ask Taako. Still, they walked in fashionably late and Lup winked at the teature who was giving them disappointed looks.

“I see that our transfer students have arrived. Take a seat and I’ll do a quick review for everyone.”

There was a few empty seats, but what was more interesting was that Lucretia was too busy taking notes to even notice that they arrived. Without even having to tell Lup his plan, they walked on either side of the girl and took a seat.

“Lucy!”

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Lucretia looked up in shock, and gave them a hesitant smile.

“I didn’t realise you two would be taking ancient world history.” She said in a whisper that neither of the twins bother to match.

“Either that of the history of Faerun, which is what they teach Ever. Singel. Year.” Lup said, winking at the teacher who was still giving them a very disappointed look.

“I glad our new students are so excited for this class. Now I wonder if anyone would be able to give us a brief overview of what we learned this year. Since I am sure all of you have been reviewing the notes that you took last semester.”

Lup started pulling out her computer while Taako stuck to his notebook. It was much easier to doodle in that and at least try to take notes. Since, the class ended and Taako didn’t feel to overwhelmed. There was a few things he would need to brush up on, but he had a feeling that Lucretia probably keeped good notes. It might be worth taking a look when they get back.

_Shouldn’t be too hard to slip into her room and grab it._

Before long the class period was over, and Lup had to go to her nerd classes while Taako is forced to go to _physical education_.

“It was nice knowing you bro!”

Taako glared after her while Lucretia looked worried about something. Taako had no clue what since she apparently had some painting class next.

“You better write something good on my tombstone Lulu. I will come back to haunt your ass if you write anything dick related on it.” Taako threatened as his sister filled the halls with her laughs.

“Aww, Koko. I just want everyone to know how gay you are.”

“I can do that myself....” Taako said before coming up with a brilliant idea. “Do you think I can get out of PE for being too gay?”

Unfocurently before Lup was able to agree to his unbeatable plan, they had to split up. Lup gave a wave while Taako put on his resting bitch face.

Unfortunately the PE teacher was also the track couch and was a giant bugbear.

“HA! That’s a good one.” ‘Just call me Klaarg’ said as he slapped Taako’s back hard enough that his almost fell. “While don’t you team up with Mags. He’s jock enough to balance out you being ‘too gay’.”

The bugbear keep cachleing as Taako grumped as he walked over to the massive human he was point in.

“Oh Hey! I haven’t seen you before. Are you new or something?” The kid asked, and Taako thought it should be illegal for anyone to be that tall.

Taako wasn’t even short for an elf, but this guy was way over 6 foot.

“No, I’ve just been hiding under the bleaches this whole time.” Taako said with his voice just dripping with sarcasm.

“Oh sick. I always wanted to try doing that and taking a nap.”

Taako raised a brow because there was no way anyone would be that dence, but nope. It looked like this human was.

“Alright! Let’s get started with some warm up labs then we can have some fun!”

That was the beginning of Taako’s descent into hell.

Laps.

With Magnus trying to get him to _run._

And worst was that he keep trying to talk to him as if running and talking and breathing all at the same time wasn’t even a problem for the guy.

“... And then there is Julia, she’s the captain of the girls football team and co-leader of the school’s fight club. Though it’s not actual called that, it’s a self-defense class with a focus on different types of martial arts. You should think about joining! We almost have enough people to start participate in tournaments and...” Magnus just continued rambling and Taako just ended up trying to take looks at his ass.

Taako suppose that is one good thing about trying to kill yourself with exercise.

“Do you want to come with us to lunch? I’m sure you would also get along with Killian and Carey. I know Carey tried to get out of math for being too gay, but then Miss. Maureen pointed out that Carey had one of the best grades in the class. Carey was just too busy dating Killian to study much for the test I think.”

“Fascinating. But I already have plans for lunch.” Taako said out of habit more then anything.

Sure Magnus seemed like a nice guy, but there’s no way he is really this friendly. No one just invites you to lunch unless they want something. Taako doesn’t know what, and he doesn’t want to find out.

“Oh that’s too bad. Maybe next time?”

“Yeah, sure.” Taako said as he walked off, thankful that Lup would be in his math class.

The rest of the day for Taako fell into that school day grind and before he knew it they were free. Taako of course mention to Lup about the fight club or whatever Magnus was talking about, and Lup demanded to know more.

“Fine, I’ll ask him tomorrow. I don’t know why you would want to join a fight club. If you want to beat up nerds you could do that on your own time.”

“I always wanted to join a club... and if you come with, I’ll join a fashion club with you and then we can judge everyone one on their looks.” Lup bargained, and Taako does like judging people.

“One day. I do not want to exercise anymore than I need to in order to pass p fucking e.” Taako said as he pushed the doors open to their dorm.

“Who's talking about fucking?” Said a Dwarf that was just starting to get their beard going.

Taako looked to Lup, then back at the dwarf.

“I’m Taako and I’m going to take a nap until dinner. If you have any question please don’t ask me.”

And with that, Taako successfully stopped the conversation from even starting.


End file.
